


Happy Birthday Dani

by liesorlife



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky has had an awful day, just not as bad as Dani. Marc needs to be taught a lesson in respecting his teammate!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Dani

Nicky Hayden is having a rubbish day. He got beaten by Dovizioso again, and there is nothing Nicky hates more than losing, so he is more than happy to get a late night phone call from an upset, hurting Dani Pedrosa, maybe taunting Dani will make him feel better. “Happy birthday Dani, get any decent presents, how’s the new team mate?” He sarcastically rolls his eyes when all Dani does is sob down the phone, then he feels bad. Thinking about it Dani has had an even worse day, and it’s his birthday too, a day he is supposed to enjoy, get lots of love and attention, and if he is really lucky a cake in his face.  
“It’s not fair, he hasn’t even said sorry to my face, no text, nothing. Sure he was apologetic in public when the cameras were on him, but in reality he is an evil unscrupulous little git.” Dani is whining, even more so than usual, but Nicky is patient, he listens to him pouring his heart out. He is struggling with some of the longer words, the ones with more than three syllables, but he thinks he knows what Dani is talking about. Marc hurt his feelings, and that hurts much more than the physical pain he is feeling. Nicky knows. He felt the same way at Estoril in 2006, when Dani did something similar to him.  
That is all in the past though, and Nicky doesn’t hold grudges, often. “Dani, calm down, I know it hurts when you get replaced as Hondas golden child, but to be fair you made your own bed, you need to lie in it. Marquez is an idiot on track, everyone knows that. Just like you were, but you grew up, grew out if it, and if you think back through your career you had help.” It takes Dani a few seconds to digest what Nicky is trying to tell him, partly because he can’t always understand Nickys accent, but the memories from Estoril start coming back to him; “You think I should spank him?” Finally Nicky thinks, we are getting somewhere. “Up to you, but you wanted my advice, and that is it, beat the little brat until he cracks, just like I did to you.”  
The line goes silent as Dani contemplates what Nicky is saying to him, “but I am not strong like you are, I can’t hit him, he is bigger than me”. Nicky is starting to lose his temper, Dani rings him in the middle of the night for his advice, which he believes is brilliant advice, then comes up with a hundred different reasons for why it won’t work. “It is not about strength, it is about power, you need to show him you aren’t afraid, tie him up, don’t let him have any control. Trust me Dani you can do this, and if you can’t I might have to spank you for being a coward.” Okay, Dani thinks, I will give it a go. He thanks Nicky for the chat and hangs up.  
He goes back to his bedroom, where a terrified Marquez is lying on his bed, tied up, blindfolded and gagged. Although Dani stripped him of his clothes hours ago, he did allow him a blanket so he didn’t freeze. He always planned to punish Marc tonight, what he really wanted from Nicky was justification for what he was about to do. Dani whips the blanket off to reveal Marcs quivering naked backside. He runs his hand over it, feeling Marc tremble gives him that sense of power Nicky was telling him about. He slaps him so hard there is a definite hand print on Marcs ass, he stops after one slap, he is determined to make this last hours. So Marc knows what it is like to suffer the way he has all season. He slaps him again and again, ten equally hard slaps on each side before he stops.  
Leaving Marc on the bed, he heads back into the living room to make coffee. The boiling water gives Dani an idea, and he takes a mug of it back into the bedroom. He smiles as he ungags Marc and removes his blindfold. Marc can see the steam coming from the top of the mug as Dani holds it over him, he is paralysed with fear as he begins to pour a few drops on his ass. Dani laughs mercilessly as Marc screams, he can feel his ass start to blister and the pain is far worse than he thought it would be, he can’t stop screaming as Dani begins to slap him again.  
Dani, growing tired of Marcs incessant crying, stops spanking to gag him again. Marc instinctively goes to bite him, he doesn’t mean too, it just happens. “You rabid little animal!” Dani screams at him “how dare you try and bite me, after all I have done for you tonight. I am trying to teach you a lesson Marquez!”. seriously enraged now Dani starts whipping him, it has now been over an hour and he shows no signs of slowing down, but his arms are beginning to ache, and he knows he is due a break.  
Marc can’t take anymore, he waits until the door slams shut. He starts to struggle, if he can only free his hands, he can escape. the rope is burning his skin as he struggles, he can feel the blood dripping down his wrists. But eventually he frees his wrists. Untying his ankles is easy, and he is, at last, free. He doesn’t even stop to get dressed, the pain is horrendous, as he climbs out the window, and there are tears streaming down his face.  
He runs straight into Nicky Hayden, who has gone to see if Dani carried out his task, seeing Marc it is clear that he has. “What happened to you?” Despite what he said to Dani, Nicky is horrified by the state Marc is in. “Da-da-dani” is all he can say before he passes out. Torn between pity for Marc, revulsion at Dani and the desire to give up and get himself a pizza, Nicky really doesn’t know what to do. Nudging Marc with his foot to make sure he is still alive, he steps over him and starts heading for the pizza place, afterall pizza always wins.  
Dani is furious at the escape of his prisoner, but seeing Marc left without his clothes cheers him up slightly, knowing how cold it is outside, that will teach him he thinks to himself as he sets fire to them. He sits back, bag of marshmallows open, ready to be toasted, knowing that Marc will never forget tonight, he smiles to himself as he pierces his first marshmallow ready for toasting.  
Marc eventually makes it back to his own motorhome, luckily no one else is awake and he can sneak in and head for bed. He is in so much pain he has no idea how he made it back, crying quietly he picks up the birthday card he got Dani. Ripping it up into tiny pieces he feels like he is hammering the final nails into the coffin of his relationship with his teammate. “Happy Birthday Dani” he whispers into the night before finally falling asleep.


End file.
